disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
King Triton's Daughters
1. Attina Attina is the oldest daughter of King Triton & Queen Athena. She is the heiress to the throne of Atlantica, she wears a crown similar to her father's meaning that one day she will become Queen of Atlantica. 2. Aquata Aquata is the 2nd daughter of Atlantica's royal family which makes her younger than Attina, but older than the other 5. Aquata is the most obsession-compulsive of her sisters; when Arista borrowed her things, including her hairbrush, her "lucky" seashells, her pillow, & her stuffed seahorse, Mr. Fuzzifinkle, she displayed frustration & some hostility, & an impulse to get her things back immediately. She was initially very self-conscious & shy. She admitted she can't dance. Upon hearing this, her sisters, Alana & Andrina put her in the spotlight dance to help her loosen up. She quickly does so, & dances awkwardly & out-of-step. Nevertheless, her dances are met with praise & approval from her sisters. & her inhibitions gone, she starts a conga line at the Re-instation of Music Celebration in Atlantica. 3. Andrina Andrina is the third-born daughter in King Triton's family which makes her age between that of Arista & Aquata. Andrina appears to be the one with the largest sense of humor, as seen by her many jokes in the prequel film. 4. Adella Adella is the middle daughter of Atlantica's ruler and his late queen and wife . Her first appearance, like her other sisters is in Disney's 28th Theatrical Animated Feature in 3 cameos, Daughters of Triton, the scene where Andrina tells the 7 sisters' daddy dearest that the youngest is in love and when they wave goodbye to her at the end of the movie when she marries the love of her life. In the spin-off prequel television series, she is pranked by Ariel's friend and later gives Triton a Father's Day gift which turns out ot be the same thing every year. Her longest appearance is in The Little Mermaid's final Disney adapted film which shows the past of the 7 sisters. After Triton bans music as a result of what happened to his late wife, she, along with her sisters are raised with strict rules for the next 10 years. A decade later, Ariel gives her father a change of heart with the music box their deceased mom owned and treasured while she was still alive. After the defeat of the girls' evil governess since Athena's murder at the hands of pirates, Adella celebrated with her father, sisters and her fathers whole court while Marina was thrown in jail for her crimes against the marine kingdom of the sea. Adella has also gone through a transformation in her life; in her early years, she was shapely and thin. After her father reinstated music, she gained a little weight, as seen in the TV series. However, after her youngest sister, Ariel, left the sea to be with her husband, Eric, she was seen at her niece's Christening back to her slender old self, happily celebrating. And, based on the prequel film, Adella is the most boy-crazy. 5. Arista Arista is the 5th daughter of the royal family and is therefore two years older than Ariel. Her magical debut was in the beginning of Disney's first ever underwater animated movie during two scenes. The first was her father's would-be concert with Ariel debuting, the second and final one was when she saw the marriage of Ariel and Eric of the unknown land kingdom and waved goodbye to her. In her television appearance, she was always jealous of Ariel's adventurous ways and therefore, followed her on some of her travels. In the movie that takes place years after Ariel and Eric got married, she appears watching her baby sister's daughter and niece's birth ceremony. Her biggest role takes place in the movie that show's the sisters' childhood,. In that movie music is forbidden in the ocean because of mommy dearest's death until Ariel shows the sea sovereign how wonderful music can be. At the end of the movie, everyone except Marina celebrates the return of music! She also helps Ariel stop two gators from robbing the Royal Treasury, when she and her youngest sister are beached (or grounded, as the case is.) Based on the prequel film, Ariel's Beginning, Arista is the most energetic one, though she does lose this in her later years, adopting a more by-the-rules personality, as seen in the TV episodes, "Against the Tide," and "Beached." Although, in the latter of the two, a small bit of her energetic side surfaces again to help Ariel stop the thieving gators from robbing the palace. 6. Alana Alana is the next-to-youngest princess of Atlantica, as said in the TV episode, "Eel-Ectric City." She first appeared in The Little Mermaid where she made cameos in Daughters of Triton and the marriage scene of her youngest sister and her new brother-in-law. She also appears in the animated series]] going on one of Ariel's misadventures where the 2 of them needed to be rescued by their father and were beached (grounded in the Little Mermaid world) as punishment. She also appeared briefly in The Little Mermaid II watching the birth and christenening of her niece and youngest sister's daughter. Her main appearance was in The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning where her father forbade music in her home world until Ariel showed him the error of his ways by letting him listen to their mother's music box after she was killed by priates not long before the 10-year music ban which was lifted soon afterwards. Alana was last seen celebrating her former governess's defeat and the return of music. Alana appears to be the one who is most interested in beauty & health. This can be seen in Ariel's Beginning, where she mostly talks about her looks, but she is, by no means, selfish or vain. This is proven where she, and her younger sister, knowing when they've reached their limit on peer-pressure, stop partying with their teenage friends in the television episode, "Eel-Ectric City". 7. Ariel Ariel is the youngest of all of King Triton's daughters and the main protagonist in The Little Mermaid (franchise). She first appears in The Little Mermaid with her best friend Flounder going to look for human objects and consulting with her seagull friend, Scuttle about what they are. She is later reprimanded by her father about her actions and later saves Prince Eric from drowning. Eventually, King Triton finds out about this and destroys all his daughter's treasures! Soon after, Ursula's eel minions take Ariel to see Ursula herself who turns her into a human for 3 days in exchange for her voice. Unfortunately, Ursula's underhanded tactics make Ariel run out of time and she is captured and taken to see her father who was successfully extorted into giving up his power for Ariel's safety. This results in a final battle with the Sea Witch which Ariel and Eric win together. Afterwards, King Triton turns her human and she and Eric get married. In The Little Mermaid's spin-off series, Ariel continues her adventurous ways with an orphan named Urchin. During [[The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea|''The Little Mermaid's direct-to-video sequel]], Ariel appears as a major secondary character with her 12-year old daughter, Melody as the main protagonist. Feeling overprotective of her daughter, Ariel lies to Melody about the world of merpeople and successfully requests that her father gives her old friend, Sebastian the Crab the job of watching Melody without being seen. However, when Ursula's younger sister tricks Melody, Ariel consults with her dad about being a mermaid again until her daughter's safe. However, things seem too late until Melody saves the day by taking her grandfather's trident and letting him imprison Morgana in ice. Ariel then apologizes to Melody for not telling her the truth and is later turned back into a human and plays with Flounder, who is now grown up, Sebastian and Scuttle in the ocean. In ''The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning, Ariel is shown as a child who has her mother's love for music as shown when she protests her father's ban of it after his wife's death. A decade later, she takes her sisters to see Sebastian's secret concert which eventually gets him arrested and Ariel and her sisters beached. However, that didn't stop Ariel as she went to find her mother's music box, showed it to her father and successfully restored music to the sea kingdom of Atlantica. That night, everyone celebrated except the evil Marina Del Rey. Trivia *Ariel resembles her mother but acts like her father. *Arista is shown in the animated series to have Ariel's attitude just like her father. *In the prequel film, their eye colors differ. ** Attina - green; Aquata - brown; Andrina - hazel; Adella - teal; Arista - ice blue; Alana - violet; Ariel - blue; *Another feature between them is that Ariel's sisters have different updo hairstyles, while Ariel is the only one with hair down. *Like in the original fairy tale, the age gap of the sisters are in 1 year. **Attina is 22 **Aquata is 21 **Andrina is 20 **Adella is 19 **Arista is 18 **Alana is 17 **Ariel is 16 Photo Gallery Littlemermaid 043.jpg|Ariel's Sisters in The Little Mermaid 1989 film. tlm3pic000269.jpg tlm3-disneyscreencaps.com-3503.jpg 254822_200735639969912_200732346636908_531239_6102664_n.jpg Mermaid_sisters.jpg arielsistersset.jpeg|A doll set including each daughter. All were given Ariel's hair style. Attina.png|Attina Aquatanew.png|Aquata Andrina.jpg|Andrina Adella-character-disney-photo-450x400-dcp-2342.jpg|Adella Tlm3-disneyscreencaps.com-8004.jpg|Arista 405882 133355283446111 979973519 n.jpg|Alana Ariel-Princess6.jpg|Ariel Category:The Little Mermaid characters Category:Princesses Category:Heroines Category:Royalty Category:Females Category:Character groups Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Mermaids Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Characters Category:Siblings Category:Animated characters